


The Universe Ended Here, and so Here We Begin

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotor's not actually dead, POV Allura (Voltron), Poetry, Post S6, saving lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: A poem in which Allura has a realization and makes a decision to save the man she loves.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Universe Ended Here, and so Here We Begin

You gave me my first kiss  
That first last kiss goodbye.  
So tell me, love, how far would you go  
If I didn't leave you to die?  
Far out in the depths of space  
Where your funeral shroud is my bridal white,  
I almost regret that final kiss  
And that's why I dare not think twice.  
You offered me the world, but your secret shattered it  
And in my anger's fire your soul froze with furious ice.  
In that frost my heart is lost  
Sealed by choices and words from a voice somehow mine.  
If villains would burn the world for a goodbye kiss,  
Then I'll be your villain, born from this blistering light  
That burned you and my world,  
Now watch as I turn back my wretched hands of time.  
We glow, Chosen as embers to renew the flame.  
So stand back from our premature pyre. Be wise.  
The newborn Lion Goddess of Life decrees,  
 _"Now is not the time to die."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post that had the line "Villains will burn down the world for a last kiss goodbye" and VLD plays a lot with themes of heroes and villains, and how actions can seem heroic/villainous depending on their context, and well, since Allura is meant to save Lotor in the original S8 I imagine she'd have a *lot* of conflicting feelings about leaving him behind. This is meant to be her moment of realization that she shouldn't have done that, even if she was grieving, and that she has to make things right between them. And since our girl is really not the type to just sit by and bemoan her life, as soon as she has that realization, she'd naturally be the type to go out and save her man.
> 
> As always, comments are loved and appreciated! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
